Emily Perl Kingsley
from What Do You Do?]] .]] Emily Perl Kingsley (b. 1940) is a writer who joined the Sesame Street team in 1970, and retired in 2015."'Sesame Street' writer discusses inclusion of disabled at JAFCO event", Jewish Journal, June 1, 2017. __TOC__ Her son, Jason, was born with Down syndrome in 1974. She wrote a widely read article on the subject, "Welcome to Holland," in 1987, and has been an activist for children with special needs for over 30 years. Her son's story became the topic of an hour-long NBC special in 1977, titled This Is My Son, and Jason co-wrote the book Count Us In: Growing Up With Down Syndrome. By 1981, the duo was making over 100 appearances a year for various groups.Eleanor Berman, "'Sesame Street' Boy Helps the Disabled", New York Times, October 11, 1981. In 1989, her experience raising Jason informed her screenplay for the TV movie Kids Like These which features an appearance by Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and a voiceover cameo by Joan Ganz Cooney. Though Kingsley had written scripts for disabled children in the past, her experiences with Jason increased her desire to mainstream the use of different kinds of people, including Jason himself in occasional segments, as well as guest stars like Itzhak Perlman and Christopher Reeve, and the integration of Tarah Schaeffer as a full cast member: Kingsley has written over 20 children's books, hundreds of Sesame songs, and two Sesame home video releases (Elmo Learns to Share and Elmo Says BOO!). She writes for other companies as well, and has contributed to Disney Interactive CD-ROMs of 101 Dalmatians and The Little Mermaid. She has won 21 Emmys and 9 nominations through her work with Sesame Street, three EDIs (Equality, Dignity, Independence Award) and a Grand EDI from Easter Seals, and an award from the National Theatre of the Deaf. Kingsley began a more direct foray into puppetry when she performed her piece In a Contemplative Fashion at 2006's O'Neill Puppetry Conference, with puppeteers Amanda Maddock, Ryan Dillon, Lorraine Gilman, and Stefano Brancato. Credits Television & Videos * Sesame Street: Writer (1970-2015, seasons 2-46) * Learning to Share: Writer * Elmo Says BOO! * Five Sesame Street Stories: Video adaptation * Learning is Everywhere * Elmo the Musical ("Airplane the Musical") Books * Big Bird Follows the Signs * The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales * The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover * The Little Red Hen * Farley Goes to the Doctor * The Great Cookie Thief * Big Bird and Little Bird's Big & Little Book * The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook * The Sesame Street Pet Show * The Sesame Street Circus of Opposites * What Do You Do? * Everyone Makes Mistakes * I Can Do It Myself * A Baby Sister for Herry * The Sesame Street Treasury * A Sitter for Baby Monster * The Songs of Sesame Street in Poems and Pictures * The Sesame Street Library * Big Bird's Busy Book * Cookie Monster's Storybook * The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook Other publications * Family Circle "A Sesame Street Holiday Story: Grover's Gift" Song Credits Image:SometimesFood.jpg|"A Cookie Is a Sometime Food" File:3513.jpg|"Adding" Image:Mpiece.fiddler.jpg|"Addition" File:Song.Air.GuySmiley.jpg|"Air" File:Antarctica.jpg|"Antarctica!" File:Anybodycansing.jpg|"Anybody Can Sing" File:4062f.jpg|"Anybody Who Loves a Parade March" File:Arrow-Song.jpg|"Arrow Song" Image:AtYourLibrary1.jpg |"At Your Library" File:BalladOfSlipperySlim.jpg|"The Ballad of Slippery Slim" File:BarnInUSA.jpg|"Barn in the USA" File:Beep.jpg|"Beep" File:2725a.jpg|"Before and After" File:1207_Bert%27s_Love_Song.jpg|Bert's Love Song File:ETM-Fair.png|"Big Bigger Biggest County Fair" File:2938k.jpg|"Big Bird's Rock Song File:2938m.jpg|"Big Bird's Rock 'n Roll Song File:AMs-BrushingSong.jpg|"Brush Your Teeth" File:4319d.png|"Building Song" File:3154v.jpg|"Cerrado/Abierto" File:Song.Chopsticks.SS.jpg|"Chopsticks Song" File:1091-11.jpg|"City-Country Song" File:MozartAlphabet.jpg|"Classical Alphabet Song" File:HoopersProblem01.jpg|"Come Along with Me" File:3907e.jpg|"Come Back, Letter T" File:4109y.jpg|"Count Me In" File:Song.countingbackwardsinspanish.jpg|"Counting Backwards in Spanish" File:3977x.jpg|"Counting Forwards and Backwards" File:SS1976CountWonderfulSongCount.jpg|"Counting Is Wonderful" File:Darton1to5.jpg|"Counting One to Five" File:CuriousCantata.jpg|"The Curious Cantata" File:3438.ComingSoon.jpg|"Doin' the Grouch" File:DWID.jpg|"Do What I Do" File:ElmoRapAlphabet.jpg|"Elmo's Rap Alphabet" File:4124y.jpg|"Everything's Coming Up Noses" File:Song-exploring.jpg|"Explore" File:Plane-Flap.png|"Flapping Song" File:FirefighterDad.jpg|"Firefighter Dad" File:2938o.jpg|"Gimme Some Rock 'n Roll" File:GoodNight-WakeUp.jpg|"Good Night, Wake Up Lullaby" File:4194d.jpg|"Happy Birthday, Stinky" File:Whenitsmybirthday.jpg|"Happy Birthday To Me" File:1396d.jpg|"High, Middle, Low" File:CountRuler.jpg|"How Deep is Your Bathtub" File:ServiceDog.jpg|"I Want to Be a Service Dog" File:Secretplaces.between.jpg|"I'm Between" File:I'mCold.jpg|"I'm Cold" File:Plane-Married.png|"I'm Getting Married at Eleven" File:1800-23.jpg|"I'm Under the Weather Over You" File:Eb-circle.jpg|"It's a Circle" File:100010.jpg|"It's a Yucchy Old Place" File:4101b.jpg|"It's Mine" File:1856c.jpg|"Just Say Howdy" File:1257-Scarecrows.jpg|"Knee, Shoulder, Ankle Song" Image:1845b.jpg|"The Letter B" File:BBSnuffyVaudeville.jpg|"Letter S Song" File:2636streetstory1.jpg|"Listen (Conner)" File:3165j.jpg|"Lost Bug Blues" File:Opera-Blending.jpg|"Madame Schwartzhead Blending" File:1310-Milk02.jpg|"Milk" File:1856h.jpg|"Music's Good for Anything You're Feelin'" File:1983.JPG|"Noise" File:Song.NoMatterHowYouCountThem.jpg|"No Matter How You Count Them" File:Countessnumber.jpg|"Number of the Day Waltz" File:Sitrightdownandplan.jpg|"Planning Song" File:PutACircle.jpg|"Put a Circle" File:2073n.jpg|Rainy Day Madrigal File:3948-Remember.jpg|Remember File:1836m.jpg|"Run Song" File:Shpritz!.jpeg|"Shpritzer Honker Splasher Song" File:Songofthecount.jpg|"The Song of The Count" File:4116y.jpg|"Sound of the Letter L" File:4518g.png|"Sticks and Stones" File:TellyTheDad.jpg|"Telly the Dad" File:1899-Farm.jpg|"That Indiana Farm Where I Was Born" File:4194i.jpg|"Water, Sun, and Love" File:Pollydarton.jpg|"Wavin' Goodbye to You With My Heart" File:3816h.jpg|"We're All Growin'" File:4303e.png|"We're On Our Way" File:FeelingsLP.jpg|"When I Was Little" File:3319d.jpg|"Workout in a Chair" File:1452b.jpg|"You Are What You Eat" Notes On some early projects, she is credited as "E. Kaplin" or "Emily Kaplin" * The Wonderful World of Sesame Street ** credited as Emily Kaplin for "High, Middle, Low" * Bert's Blockbusters ** credited as Emily Kaplin for "High, Middle, Low" * Rechov Sumsum Program 1 ** credited as E. Kaplin for "Tall, middle, short" ("High, Middle, Low") * Sesame Street Gold! ** credited as Emily Kaplin for "High, Middle, Low" * Bert and Ernie: Side by Side ** credited as Emily Kaplin for "High, Middle, Low" * The Sesame Street Storybook Sources External links * Journey of Hearts "Welcome to Holland" * Vault.com article * Creative Parents interview __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Writers Category:Lyricists category:Authors